Not Your Average Fairytale
by YokuMiya
Summary: Once upon a time...no. This is not your average fairytale. There's rape, smut, blood, and a happy ending (and POSSIBLE sequel) Edvy rape with some RoyEd goodness afterwards. Written for a contest I held in ch 3 of Who's Who so I finally wrote, typed and posted it. YAY!


Not Your Average Fairytale

Summary: Once upon a time...no. This is not your average fairytale. There's rape, smut, blood, and a happy ending (and POSSIBLE sequel) Edvy rape with some RoyEd goodness afterwards.

THIS IS YAOI. (BOYxBOY) AND IT IS AU. AND MOST LIKELY OOC. ANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT ANY OF THAT THEN LEAVE. OR I WILL SMACK YOU WITH A FISH.

Yoku's Corner

Yoku: Ok this is an angsty Edvy oneshot.  
Roy & Ed: WHAT?!  
Yoku: GashIAmYou won the contest in chapter three of 'Who's Who?' and wanted a lemon between Ed and Envy. Thanks to my headcannon I can only do a lemon between them if it is rape, hence the angst.  
Roy: ...  
Ed: ...that's fucked up.  
Yoku: I'm gonna try for a happy ending though.  
Roy: Can I do the disclaimer now so we can get this over with?  
Yoku: Sure.  
Roy: Yoku-sama does not own us or FMA or FMAB or anything related nor does she own the movie Black Christmas. She owns her headcannon and the plot of this story. Her only profit is writing experience.  
Yoku: Now on with Not Your Average Fairytale.

Everyone stepped aside and kept a distance between themselves and the young blond that was limping and covered in blood as he walked away from Central's train station. His normally golden hair had an orangish tint to it from all the blood matting his hair and clothes. Normally vibrant golden eyes were now pain filled but otherwise lifeless. He looked up and saw a phone booth and made a split second decision to call and ask for help from the one person he NEVER wanted to see him in this condition. He put the money in the phone and dialed the number.

On the third ring, "Hello?" was the sleepy answer. "Who is this?" came a slightly angrier question. "Colonel?" the blond asked weakly. "Fullmetal? You better have a damn good reason for calling me this late Edward!" Colonel Roy Mustang said angrily. "I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anyone else. Please, Colonel. Help." Edward said, his voice fading with every word. "Where are you Ed?" Roy asked. "Edward? ELRIC! Answer me!" "Phone booth. Across from the train...station." Edward said before he passed out. "Ed? Edward!" Roy called before the line went dead as the phones timer ran out. Pictures of his best friend, Maes Hughes, lieing half dead in a pool of his own blood in a phone booth ran through Roy's mind and prompted him to get his ass in gear. Roy was fully dressed and in the car driving to the train station within five minutes. When he got to the phone booth his youngest subordinate had specified, he looked upon the scene that greeted him in horror. The Fullmetal Alchemist was drenched in blood lieing face down in a pool of his own blood, and his clothes were shredded to near nonexistence. He could see multiple cuts and bruises all over the blond and the ONLY part of him that didn't look damaged or otherwise in disrepair was his automail. Edwards' automail being intact told Roy that the only way Ed got these injuries in a fight was if he was jumped by a minimum of three people and restrained before he could fight back.

Roy grabbed Edward as gently as he could and carried the blond to his car. Roy laid Edward on the back seat. He drove them back to his house and carried the blond in and laid him face down on the couch. He went upstairs to the bathroom and got his first aid kit. When Roy got back to the living room he heard a pained moan and walked over to the couch and sat on the coffee table just as Edward opened his eyes.

"What the hell?" Edward said as he tried to sit up. "Fullmetal, you should stay lieing d-" Roy cut himself off as Ed winced violently and slumped bonelessly on the couch again. "Colonel? What happened?" Edward asked with a painfilled voice. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Edward." Roy replied. "What's the last thing you remember?" "Called you and asked for help. Nothing after that." "Hm. I got to the phone booth you said you were in and brought you to my house. Now take off...what's left of your shirt so I can clean and bandage those cuts." Roy helped Ed sit up and get his shredded shirt off and saw how bad the cuts really were. "On second thought, I'm just going to give you a bath." Roy said as he gently lifted Edward bridal style.

He carried the blond up to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet while he ran some warm water in the tub. "Do you think you can manage on you own?" Roy asked not even trying to mask the concern in his voice. Ed just mumbled a reply. "What?" Roy asked, slightly annoyed now. "I said...as much as I WANT to say I can do it myself...I don't think I can move right now." Edward repeated, a little louder this time. "Alright." Roy said before lifting Ed and helping him out of his leather pants. He sat Edward in the warm bath water and winced when the blonds face twisted in pain. He gently washed and rinsed Edwards hair until the only thing marring the nearly perfect gold color was the water saturating his hair. Then Roy grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap and softly scrubbed Ed's torso, arms and back. "If I help you to Stand do you think you can wash your legs and...The rest of you?" Roy asked warily, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yea." Edward said. Roy helped him to his feet and helped him keep his balance. Edward gingerly scrubbed his legs and his privates and Roy noticed that a lot of the blonds blood and some unknown liquid was seeping out of Edwards' ass. "After this I want you to tell me what happened ok?" Roy said sternly. Edward tensed but nonetheless responded "Yes, sir."

Roy drained the water from the tub and helped Edward dry off then took the blond into his room and had Ed sit on his bed while he went to get the bandages. Roy came back to his room and bandaged Edwards' injuries then sat next to him on the bed. He saw that the clock read five in the morning. So much had happened in the past two hours. Too much for a Sunday and definitely too much considering the sun hadn't even risen yet. Not to mention the fact that Roy STILL didn't know what had happened to Edward.  
"Well then, what happened to you? How did you get injured so badly?" Roy asked. "...It's...a long story." Edward said evasively. "We have all day, Edward." Roy said. "And you owe me an explanation as to why you even NEEDED to wake me up at three in the morning and how you were already in a deadly situation that early. Consider it equivalent exchange. I helped you, so you answer my questions." Seeing that Ed still looked hesitant to answer, Roy added "It's Sunday and you look like you've gone through hell all over again Edward. The LAST thing I WANT to do is pull rank on you to get an answer. But if that's what I have to do, then I will." Edward sighed and said "Fine...but...don t get mad at me." "Why would I get mad at you?" Roy asked. "I don't know. Just promise? Please?" Edward pleaded. "Ok. I promise." Roy conceded. "Envy did this to me." Edward stated. "What? You've fought him before. What was so different about this time that he could do this?" Roy asked, dumbfounded. "He...he raped me." Edward answered.

Roy stared at Ed in shock until comprehension dawned on him. "What?" He choked out. "He did what?! Just start...start from the beginning Edward" "Ok..." Ed said.

*FLASHBACK- whole flashback is what Ed tells Roy just from 3rd person POV*

Edward had just finished his latest assignment; rounding up some escaped criminals that practiced illegal forms of alchemy. He called Alphonse to let him know he was ok and to tell Winry he would be stopping by for an automail tune up some time the following week. As he hung up he heard a familiar voice say "Hey Pipsqueak." "Bastard! Don't call me small!" Ed snarled as he spun around and came face to face with Envy.

Ed stepped back as Envy made a grab for him. He then clapped his palms together and slammed them to the ground, sharp spikes shooting up almost instantly, narrowly missing Envy. By the time the blue alchemic light faded, Edward was long gone. He hopped on a train and sat in the first empty compartment he found, unaware that Envy had boarded the train as well.

Edward quickly fell asleep and when he woke up, it was about midnight and the train was just pulling into Central Station. He got off the train and was about to leave the station when he was grabbed and dragged into the bathroom. Ed was thrown to the ground and smacked his head off the sink on the way down. When Edward tried to get up, he was brutally kicked in the ribs and forced back down. "I'm finally gonna get you, Pipsqueak. This is what you get for looking like HIM!" Envy snarled as he bound Edwards s wrists, making sure the young State Alchemist couldn't press his hands together.

Edward started struggling...until he felt the cold blade of a knife against his throat. When he stopped struggling he felt Envy tearing off his red cloak, jacket, shirt and pants. "What the FUCK?!" Ed shouted in alarm. "Shut up!" Envy snarled. When Ed started to fight again Envy pressed the blade of the knife between his shoulders and dragged it to the center of his back. He cut several more lines into Ed's back and watched the blood flow to the ground. Envy stood and kicked Edward onto his side before giving the blond another sharp kick to the ribs. Ed grimaced as he heard his ribs crunch while Envy laughed sadistically. Edward heard cloth rustling and looked up as Envy stepped out of his skort. "What are you doing?!" Edward asked in alarm. Envy just laughed at him as he straddled Ed and began carving more lines and designs into Edwards chest and abdomen.

Then Envy forced Edwards legs apart and roughly slammed into him. Edward screamed in pain as Envy continued to ruthlessly thrust into him. Envy moaned and cut a few more lines into Edward before he came inside the young blond. He pulled out, redressed, then sneered as Edward tried to break the ropes on his wrists and get away. Envy glared and repeatedly kicked Edward on any part of his body that he could reach until the blond backed out. Then he cut the ropes and was gone.

About an hour and a half later, Edward woke up on the bathroom floor. He redressed, fighting the pain and wincing as most of his cuts reopened then checked the time on his pocket watch. It read two in the morning. Edward looked at the remains of his clothes and for the first time in a long time, he cried. Around two thirty he got up, struggling to maintain his balance. He stumbled out of the bathroom and out of the train station.(1) He crossed the street and collapsed on a park bench. Edward checked the time again, his clock read two fifty in the morning. Ed knew he needed help. And he could only think of one person he wanted to ask to help him. Edward stood and slowly walked over to the phone booth. "I just hope he's not too mad." Edward said to himself as he put the money in the phone, dialed the number, listened to it ring and prayed for an answer. His prayer was answered on the third ring with a sleepy "Hello?"

*FLASHBACK END*

"Happy now?" Edward asked as he waited for Roy to yell at him, once again, for being reckless. "...I am glad to know what happened to you. However, I'm even happier that you're still alive." Roy said. Ed looked away and huffed "It takes more than that to kill me." "Of course it does." Roy chuckled.

The two alchemists lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until Edward slowly said "Hey...umm...thanks, Colonel. For helping me, I mean." "Edward, you don't need to thank me. The only thing you've ever asked me for was leads on the Philosophers' Stone. You found that, got Alphonse's body back, and for some reason, stayed in the military. Of course I would help you when you actually ask me to." Roy responded. "I'm not just thanking you for tonight." Ed mumbled. "What?" Roy asked, confused. "I...I never properly thanked you for helping me and Al find the stone. And I know you risked a lot by keeping our secret and getting those leads for us. So...thanks." Edward answered, before stifling a yawn. "It's ok Ed. Just for the record though, why DID you stay in the military?" Roy asked. Ed blushed and muttered "It was kinda my way of trying to thank you. I mean, if I left, wouldn't that just give you more paperwork and stuff like that?" Roy sighed and said "If you want to leave the military, then do it. I wouldn't mind the paperwork if that was what you wanted." "Well...what if...I don't want to leave?" Ed instantly regretted asking. "Why would you want to stay?" Roy countered. "Because if I left then I wouldn't get to..." Ed trailed off, mumbling. "What? I didn't catch that last part." Roy said. "I said I wouldn't get to see you!" Ed snapped before blushing up to his ears. "Ummm...forget I said that." Ed said softly. "Edward, do you...like me or something?" Roy asked. "...No." Edward responded solemnly. "Then why would you care if you got to see me or not?" Roy asked, sounding hurt. 'That's what I get for getting my hopes up.' Roy thought glumly. "Because I...because I love you, you bastard!" Ed said in a rush.

Roy sat there, stunned into silence. Then his brain rebooted and he leaned forward and gently kissed Edward. "I love you too, Ed." Roy said and checked the time. The clock read about six in the morning. Since it was Sunday, Roy said "Come here. We both need some sleep." and gently pulled Edward against him and laid down. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

Around noon Roy woke up to the sound of breaking glass. He quietly woke Edward, gestured for the blond to stay quiet, and pulled on his pyrotex gloves. Then the bedroom door opened to reveal Envy. Ed cringed and Roy glared. The homunculous opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by flames when Roy snapped. Envy regenerated and Roy snapped again. This pattern continued for nearly ten minutes before Envy just stopped regenerating.

Roy silently cleaned up the ashes and threw them out. He then turned to Ed and asked "Do you want something to eat?" "Uh...sure." Ed answered. They enjoyed a late (read: very late) breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, coffee, tea (for Ed) and orange juice. "You're a good cook." Edward said as he helped Roy do the dishes. "Thank you." Roy said before he leaned down and gave Ed a quick kiss.

*Time Skip 1 month*

The door to the office was throw open, startling Jean, Riza, Kain, Vato and Roy. They looked over and saw Edward and Alphonse. The only thing that seemed off was that Edward looked extremely nervous. Roy was nervous too. Today was the day. The day they were coming out to their friends and family. But Ed was nervous for another reason. He was also telling everyone why he had two weeks of sick leave at the beginning of the month. And why Roy hadn't given him any assignments outside of Central since he came back.

"Ok. Now for Maes (2) and Alex to get here." Roy said, while Ed and Al sat on one of the leather couches in the office. As if on cue, Maes and Alex came in. "So what's this all about?" Maes asked. "Edward and I have...several things to tell you all." Roy replied. "Is one of those things what happened to Brother at the beginning of the month?" Al asked. "Yea. That's the first thing since it leads up to the second thing." Edward replied before Roy had a chance to. "Ok. What happened is when I got back from that assignment at the start of the month, Envy dragged me into the bathroom at the train station, tied me up, cut me up, beat the fuck outta me and raped me." Ed said as he removed his red cloak and black jacket, revealing some of the lingering cuts and bruises.

Everyone stared in shock, then started flipping out and trying to organize a 'search and destroy' mission with Envy as the target. Roy whistled and they all snapped to attention. "Let him finish speaking." was Roy's only order. "I called Mustang when I was able to get to a phone and he came to the park and found me in the phone booth. He took me home, cleaned me up, bandaged my injuries and got me to tell him what happened. We talked a little more and...umm..." Ed trailed off, blushing bright red. "...We confessed our love to each other, started a relationship and have been dating since then." Roy finished bluntly. There was silence then a round of cheering and congratulations. Then "Can we go hunt down Envy now?" Jean asked. "No." Roy replied. "He broke into my house about noon that day and I torched him 'til he stayed dead. Envy is currently a pile of ashes at the dump." Roy explained. "Good." was the general consensus among Roy's subordinates.

Then Roy cleared his throat. "one more thing before you're all dismissed." Now everyone, even Ed, looked surprised. "Well...Edward." Roy said, locking eyes with his lover. "Yea?" Ed asked hesitantly. "I love you. So very much and I would be immensely happy if you said 'yes' to my next question." Roy said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Edward Elric, I'd be the happiest man alive if I could spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"(3) He opened the box to reveal a ring with several gems in it. One right in the center was pitch black with hints of navy blue in it, just like Roy's eyes. Then there was a circle of gold gems around it that matched Ed's eyes. "...Yes." Edward whispered before he glomped Roy. Everyone cheered for them and Alex flexed his muscles, tore his shirt off and hugged Roy and Ed until "MAJOR! I can't breathe!" Ed exclaimed. "Neither can I!" Roy agreed. "I apologize." Alex said dramatically, with his ever present sparkles.

Maes had been quiet so long, he had nearly been forgotten but Roy noticed him leaning against the bookshelf. "Maes?" Roy asked. "Hm? Heh. Congratulations Ed and Roy." Maes said distractedly. "Lieutenant Colonel? You ok?" Ed asked. "Yep." Maes replied. "Liar." Roy accused. Maes laughed and relented "Fine. When I told you to settle down and get married, this isn't what I had in mind. But as long as you're both happy, then it's perfect." After that everyone smiled, laughed and went about their daily jobs and lives.

*Time Skip 6months*

Today was the day. The biggest day of their lives. Their wedding day. In a few minutes the music would start and Ed would walk down the isle and they would say their vows and be married. All of their friends were there as well as most of the top brass of the military, seeing as their new Furher was getting married.(4) Yes, Roy had been named Furher just a week earlier.

The clock chimed noon and the music started. "Here we go." Edward said nervously as he started walking down the isle. He saw Roy in his tuxedo, waiting at the end of the isle. Their eyes met and they both smiled. Ed saw Maes behind Roy as his best man and Al in the appropriate spot to be his own best man. Edward go to the end of the isle in his pure white tuxedo and took his place next to Roy. The minister began "Friends, family, loved ones. We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two men in holy matrimony. Is there anyone who believes these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said a word. "Alright. Roy Mustang, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked. "I do." Roy responded firmly. "And do you, Edward Elric, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" "I do." Edward answered. Then Roy and Ed slid their rings onto the others fingers and the minister said "You may now kiss the br- err- husband." Roy gently cupped Ed's cheek and leaned into kiss his husband. (5)

The rest of the night passed in a blur with Ed and Roy having the customary first dance at the reception and smashing cake in each others faces. The night ended with Roy and Edward boarding a train to go to a remote village in the East for their honeymoon. "Huh. We just passed Resembool." Ed stated, starting to fall asleep. "If you want, we can stop by to see the Rockbells' and Al on the way back to Central." Roy suggested. "Sure." Ed agreed.

The got to the hotel and checked into the honeymoon suite. They spent some time cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Then Roy popped in a horror film(6) and noticed Ed tense. "What? Don't like horror films?" Roy asked. "Huh? Oh. Um...it's ok. We can watch what you want." Edward replied. "If you don't want to watch it, we don't have to." Roy said. "It's ok. I'll watch it with you." Ed said stubbornly.

They made it through most of the movie with Ed clinging to Roy and pressing his face into Roy s chest. He only looked up a few times, one of which being when a person got their head lopped off by an airborne ice skate. Ed screamed and clung to Roy even tighter and Roy turned off the TV and the DVD player. "You look death itself in the face and SMILE but a MOVIE scares you?" Roy asked incredulously. "Not the movie." Ed replied. "Huh?" was Roy s oh so very eloquent response. "The blood IN the movie." Roy thought for a moment and remembered all the blood he had seen on the floor when Edward and Alphonse had tried to revive their mother. He also thought of a more recent time, two more recent times even. When Maes had been shot. And when Ed had been raped and suddenly understood what Edward meant.

Roy grabbed Ed and held the blond tight against himself. "It's ok. You're safe ok, Ed?" Roy said trying to assure himself as much as he was Ed. Roy suddenly tilted Ed s' head back and kissed him. Edward moaned slightly and Roy slipped his tongue into Edwards mouth. Roy pulled Edward into his lap as they began to undress each other. When they were both in their boxers, Roy picked Ed up and carried him to the large queen sized bed.

Roy laid Edward down and gently kissed him before saying "If you're not ready for this, we can stop Ed." Edward stayed quiet for a minute then said "I am ready. I want to make love with you, Roy." Roy grabbed his suit case, got a small bottle of lube from it and slicked his fingers. "Relax or this will hurt a bit ok?" Roy asked. "Ok." Ed replied as he tried to relax.

Roy slipped a lubed finger into Ed and slowly hooked his finger, searching for Edwards prostate and attempting to stretch him a bit. Ed howled with pleasure when Roy found his prostate and added a second finger. Roy slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Ed while simultaneously scissoring his fingers to stretch his blond. Then he pulled his fingers out.

Roy spread some lube on his cock and around Ed's hole. "Are you ready?" Roy asked as he lined his cock up with Edwards s entrance. "Yea." Ed answered. Roy pushed into Edward and moaned "God Ed. You're so tight...so hot." Edward was panting as Roy stopped to let Edward adjust. After a few minutes Ed rolled his hips and moaned "Move. Please move Roy!" Ed broke off with a scream as Roy pulled out to just the head then hit Edwards prostate on the first thrust. Edward moaned and begged "Faster, harder! Please, Roy!" Roy complied and moaned as Ed's muscles clenched tighter around him. For the next few minutes, the only noise was skin slapping skin and Roy and Ed moaning. Then Roy started pumping Ed s neglected dick causing Ed to scream as he came. Roy came inside Edward after three more thrusts then gently pulled out and got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both off.

Roy lay down next to Ed and pulled the blond against him, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Edward." Roy signed. "I love you too, Roy." Ed replied as he fell asleep. Roy followed him to dreamland imagining the rest of their lives together.

And they lived happily ever after.

End...

Yoku's Corner

Roy, Ed & Yoku: IT'S FINALLY OVER!

Yoku: I spent over three weeks writing this then spent months losing it then finding it then losing it before I got to type it and repeat. This thing's longer than the chapter stories I have so far.

Ed: ...that's bad.

Yoku: Tell me about it. Now before I forget (again) (1) Ed's mind was foggy and he didn't notice the other people at all or collapsing on the bench til he thought about it later. (2) I HATE that Hughes died so I will very RARELY have him dead in my fics. (3) I've never seen a proposal so I made it up. I just went with something I thought Roy would do...at least in my headcannon. (4) I just wanted Roy to be Furher so since it's my story, he is :p ...that and if he's Furher no one can say anything about him marrying Ed :D (5) I have never seen a wedding so I looked up wedding vows and used my imagination for the rest. (6) The only horror film I am familiar with is Black Christmas (though I haven't watched it for almost 5years so I may be a bit foggy on the only details from it that I mentioned.) If you like horror films, watch it. If you don't stay the hell away from it. I still get nightmares sometimes. And as a side note I thought of while typing this, I don't know what to classify Envy's pants as hence calling it a skort. If someone else knows that it s not a skort and tells me what it is...I'll edit that sentence ._.

Roy: Now you can get back to "Who's Who" again right?

Yoku: Grrrrrr AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed & Roy: *sweatdrop*

Roy: errr what happened?

Yoku: Stupid deviantart removed ch 2 of "Who's Who"

Ed: That sucks.

Yoku: I know! Besides...I have the next two chapters written...I just need to find the notebook I wrote them in...after I post this since I made Gash wait long enough for this (I'm soooooo sorry! Q.Q)

Roy: Shouldn't you find the next chapters first?

Yoku: NO!

Ed: Why not?

Yoku: Didn't you hear me?! I made Gash wait long enough for this! Next up, I'll be typing and posting chapters 3 and 4 of "Who's Who" 


End file.
